Anna Lynn
by Heroheart85
Summary: Anna Lynn. A young clever girl with a magical gift is being forced to go to a boarding school across the country for special kids.


**CHAPTER 1**

I find this whole situation strange, there's no other way to look at it. My parents are trying to convince me that this is an amazing opportunity, but I just see it as a great way for them to get rid of me. I mean, how else am I supposed to look at it?

I'm 13 years old and going into my freshman year of highschool and my parents are shipping me off to a boarding school for "special kids" that's on the other side of the country in California. For weeks I've tried talking them out of sending me, but sadly none of what I said worked.

I'm now sitting in my room looking at my suitcase trying to will myself to pack. I've packed up all my little nicknacks that I want to bring, but I have yet to pack any clothes. You would think that that would have been the first thing I would have packed seeing as how I kind of need clothes but like I said, I don't want to go. I have 2 hours before I have to leave for the airport and the only thing I;ve really packed are my socks and underwear.

Sighing, I turned my head towards my closet, held my locket between my fingers, and closed my eyes.

"Annastasia Lynn!"

My eyes snapped open and I saw my mom standing in my doorway looking at me with an agitated look on her face.

"Anna, can't you pack normally and not be lazy about it?"

I just rolled my eyes and dropped my locket.

"I'm not being lazy; well, maybe a little, but I just really don't want to go."

She sat down on the edge of my bed and let out a sigh.

"Sweetie, this will be good for you, I promise."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes.(I seem to do that a lot with my parents)

"I mean it Anna. This is something you need. They can give you the help and education that we, and normal public schools can't."

I let out a sigh and turned to look at her.

"I get that, but does it really have to be on the other side of the freaking country? Can't we find something closer to home?"

She leaned in and placed a kiss on my forehead.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but this is the only school in the country. That is as close to home as you can be."

She stood up and looked down at me.

"Pack what you can, we have to leave in forty-five minutes."

When she gets to the door she turns back to me.

"And do it right, which means you better pack fast."

It's times like these that I love that I have such a simple wardrobe. I drug my suitcase to my closet and proceeded to place all of my jeans and t-shirts in it. I threw in a pair of flats, flipflops, my Converses, and my favorite boots on the side. I grabbed a few tanktops and the three pairs of shorts I owns and placed them on top. I topped it off with my favorite Gamecocks sweatshirt and two pairs of pj's. I'm sure with it being a private boarding school we are going to have uniforms, so I'm assuming that what little clothes I have will due. After that was all zipped and placed by my door I grabbed my smaller carry-on and headed to my bathroom. I just grabbed my hair dryer, brush, body wash, shampoo, toothbrush and toothpaste, body spray, deodorant, and a crap ton of hair ties since I ALWAYS wear my hair up. I just zipped it up when I heard my mom yell.

"Anna, let's go! We're leaving!"

I grabbed both bags, and with one last look I closed my bedroom door and headed to the car. When I got to the car my mom was already waiting by the trunk tapping her foot.

"Hurry Anna, We have to meet your father at the airport and get you checked in."

"Oh yes, I wouldn't want to miss my flight."

And I started walking slower.

"Anna Lynn, don't be a smartass. Besides, if you missed it we would just book you on the next flight out."

I scoffed, " You just can't get rid of me fast enough can you?"

" Just get in the car."

With that she slammed the trunk and got in. The car ride there was very quite. I really didn't have anything to say to my mom and she really isn't the type to make small talk. I guess you could say that we don't really see eye to eye on some things and we have learned from the past that it's best to just not say anything when we disagree on something.

As soon as we walked in I saw my dad standing by the counter I dropped my bags and ran to him and threw my arms around his neck.

"Do I really have to go?"

He just hugged me tighter and and kissed the top of my head.

"I'm sorry Babydoll, but you do. It really is the best thing for you."

He pulled away and looked down at me.

"You're going to make so many friends and by the time Christmas break rolls around you're not going to want to come home. You just watch."

He nudged me with his elbow. " And, you're going to have your Uncle Jimmy right there and Aunt Debbie is only 3 hours away. I'm sure you will be seeing a lot of them."

That almost made leaving my life worth it. I love my aunt and uncle. My Uncle Jimmy is your typical crazy uncle that everybody wants. He will do anything to make you smile and he will give you the last dollar out of his wallet if you really needed it. My Aunt Debbie is a riot too. Her and my uncle are pretty much the same, minus the blowing up stuff(that's my uncle).

After checking my luggage and getting a tag for my carry-on, my parents and I made our way to the lounge area to wait for my flight to be called. I passed the time just people watching, it's just something I like to do. I like to sit there and make up stories about the people's lives. Backstories, why they're here at the airport, and why they are going where they are going. You would not believe how many spies are just walking around the airport.

After waiting for about an hour they made the anouncement that my flight was boarding.

* _Now boarding all first class passengers for flight 282 to Las Angeles. I repeat, now boarding all first class passengers for flight 282 to Las Angeles. Please have your boarding pass out and ready for the attendant._ *

I stood up and grabbed my backpack and my dad pulled me into a hug.

" Be good and please be safe. Call as soon as you land so I know you got there safe. Don't give your uncle a hard time and please for the love of God try not to blow anything up while you're with him."

I let out a laugh.

" Us? Dad, we would never."

He just shook his head and laughed.

" Yeah, you two are perfect angels."

I squeezed him one last time and turned to my mother. I couldn't really read her face, she's good at masking her emotions, so it was really hard to tell if she was sad or just ready to ship me off and be done. She pulled me into a quick hug and released me.

" Be sure to call when you get there and behave for your uncle."

I looked at her with a confused look on my face.

" Wait, what? I thought I was going out there to babysit him?"

She just rolled her eyes and picked up her bag.

" Just behave Anna. You better hurry before they close the gate."

Ahhh, there it is. Her need for me to be out of her hair as fast as possible. Let's not make it too obvious mom.

" Right. Lord forbid I miss the plane."

She went to give me another hug but I turned and walked back over to my dad and gave him another hug.

" I'm going to miss you so much dad. You think you can come out and visit?

He sighed and kissed the top of my head.

" I'm going to miss you too Babydoll. I will try my hardest to get out that way as much as I can. When I do you better show me all the cool tourist spots."

"Will do, and I will be sure to stalk all the awesome celebrities too."

He laughed, " Those will be the highlight of the trip."

* _Last call for first class passengers for flight 282 to Las Angeles, I repeat, last call for all first class passengers for flight 282 to Las Angeles. Please have your boarding passes out and ready for the attendant._ *

With one last hug from my dad I turned and heading to my gate. I handed the door attendant my boarding pass and turned to look at my parents one last time. I wasn't all to surprised to find my mom more interested in her phone than she was in her young teenage daughter who was about to board a plane alone and fly across the country.

I sent my dad one last smile and wave and headed into the tunnel thing that leads you to the plane. I got to my seat and took my book and ipod out of my bag before I placed them under my seat. I felt the plane start moving so I opened my window cover so I can watch as the plane take off. I said a final goodbye to my home and sat back in my seat to get comfortable for my long flight from South Carolina to California.


End file.
